SQUEL Because Of Rahee
by FafaSoo202
Summary: COME! Finnaly! Fafa bisa merampungkan tulisan lama yang sudah terbengkalai berbulan-bulan ini / Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah antara dua orang dewasa dengan anak remaja bernama Kim Rahee di rumah tinggal mereka? / Lalu bagaimana hubungan antara Kim Sajangnim dan salah satu pegawainya Do Kyungsoo? / Penasaran! Check This Out( /)


Author : Fafasoo202  
Title : Because of Rahee [SQUEL]  
Genre : Romance, Comedy(?)  
Lenght : Oneshoot(?)  
Rated : T  
Pairing : Kim Rahee with KaiSoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fafasoo202 Present**

 **...**

* * *

 **Bacause of Rahee – Squel**

* * *

Kyungsoo masih tidak menyangka jika statusnya kini bukan lagi seorang wanita lajang. Entah bagaimana perasaannya menujukkan kebahagian yang ia peroleh saat ini. Kyungsoo tau ini terlalu cepat bahkan hanya terhitung lima bulan lamanya, tapi mau bagaimana? Ia adalah wanita matang berusia 25 tahun.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kecil saat di telinganya hinggap sebuah bisikan. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada orang di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada" balas Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Kau lelah?"

"Eum.. sedikit"

"Bersabarlah, acaranya sebentar lagi akan berakhir"

Wanita dengan balutan gaun putih anggun itu terkikik, "Kau pasti lelah juga.." sahutnya.

Orang itu menggeleng dan memandang tepat ke mata Kyungsoo, "Tidak selama kau disisiku". Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa yang akan meledak.

"Aku baru tahu uri Sajangnim ternyata adalah perayu ulung" Kyungsoo berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya ketika rasa gelinya menghilang. Orang itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Hoo.. kau akan menemukan kejutan lain dari sifatku setelah ini" ujarnya dengan begitu percaya diri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyikut pinggang orang itu, "Sudah hentikan!" bisiknya tegas. Saat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan ia terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis dengan gaun biru laut selutut sedang berdiri di panggung kecil di samping altar.

"Halo.. aku Kim Rahee. Putri dari mendiang Kim Jongwoon dan Go Baekhee, cucu dari Kim Heechul, serta keponakan dari pamanku, Kim Jongin. Apa sudah cukup lengkap perkenalan diriku?"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar lelucon dari keponakan Jongin yang manis itu.

"Ahh,, dia benar-benar mirip ibunya"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, memandangi lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu sebelum bertanya.

"Jongin?" Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan mata Kyungsoo yang menatapnya, "Setelah ini, apa kau mau menceritakan kehidupan Rahee dan orang tuanya sebelum meninggal?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh ke hati-hatian. Jongin tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Lalu suara Rahee di depan sana lagi-lagi mengambil atensi mereka semua.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterimakasih pada tamu undangan yang sudah menghadiri pernikahan Jongin Samchon dan Kyungsoo Imo. Gamsahamida" Rahee membungkuk beberapa detik lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Aku sangat senang saat Jongin Samchon bilang, dia akan melamar Kyungsoo eonni bulan lalu. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Samchon menyukai perempuan yang berada di bingkai foto di kamarnya dengan tulisan 'Kyungsoo si manis' itu..."

Semuanya kembali tertawa, sedangkan Jongin hanya melotot pada Rahee yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dan terlihat kaget. Jongin menghela nafasnya, monster kecil itu selalu saja mengacau. Jongin belum siap memberi tahu Kyungsoo jika dirinya memiliki foto wanita itu di kamar, tapi dengan mudahnya Kim Rahee mengatakan hal tersebut di depan 100 orang di ruangan itu. Astaga, dia harus menyusun kata-kata sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan perkataanku untuk mencari seorang isteri, Samchon. Terima kasih juga karena mau merawatku di saat aku terpuruk waktu itu. Terima kasih karena masih perhatian padaku walaupun aku hampir tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanmu. Aku tahu aku bukan anak yang baik, dan penurut. Tapi kau harus tahu, jika aku sangat menyayangimu"

Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir gadis itu, "Aku sangat bahagia, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menerima kehadiran Kyungsoo eonni di rumah sebagai seorang ibu bagiku dan isteri bagi Jongin Samchon yang sudah ku anggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Karena jujur saja..."

"Aku merindukan kedua sosok itu..." Rahee berhenti berbicara, tangisannya pecah dan semua orang memandang iba padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. Ia berjalan cepat dan berlutut di hadapan Rahee. Tangannya terulur menangkup wajah Rahee yang tertunduk. Ibu jarinya perlahan menghapus air mata Rahee.

"Biasanya seorang wanita akan tetap terlihat cantik ketika mereka manangis, tapi sepertinya kau sama sepertiku. Ya Tuhan, wajahmu benar-benar jelek saat menangis seperti ini. Uljima~ Ttuk!"

Rahee terkekeh dalam tangisnya. Sementara orang-orang memandang haru pada keduanya. Rahee tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

Greb~

"Eonni, gomawo.." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan membalas gumaman Rahee. "Sekarang aku akan benar-benar memanggilmu Imo, hehe...".

Rahee mendongak ketika ia merasakan usapan di kepalanya. Ahh,, itu pamannya. Sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Rahee melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan beralih memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Tanpa dimintapun aku akan senantiasa merawatmu dengan sepenuh hati. Karena aku menyayangimu, Rahee. Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Appa dan Kyungsoo, Eomma. Jika kau mau..." Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum lagi pada Rahee.

"Samchon, kau membuatku ingin menangis lagi" ujar Rahee dengan suara serak.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan cubitan yang keras di pinggang kirinya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Yah! Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya tenang, kau malah membuatnya akan menangis kembali! Ishh... Dasar" Jongin berjengit lagi saat Kyungsoo kembali menyubitnya.

"Aww... aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

Seluruh tamu undangan lagi-lagi terhibur oleh pasangan pengantin juga keponakan mereka.

* * *

 **.Because of Rahee**

* * *

"Kim Rahee"

Rahee berbalik saat suara pamannya terdengar dari belakang. Ia menjawab dengan gumaman, malas membuka mulut karena ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengunci kamarmu dari luar ketika sudah diatas jam 10"

Gadis itu mengernyit bingung, ia menguap kecil sebelum menanggapi ucapan Jongin. "Wae? Apa.. agar aku tidak mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar kalian?"

Kyungsoo memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Rahee tentang _suara aneh_ yang bahkan sulit ia bayangkan. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang mulai mengomel pada keponakannya. Perlahan ia menjauh dan berjalan menuju kamarnya,,, emh kamar Jongin juga.

.

.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Jongin tengah membuka kemejanya. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Apa kau akan mandi?"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo dengan piyama satin biru malam yang wanita itu kenakan. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ohh.. baiklah. Akan aku siapkan air panas" Kyungsoo hendak kembali memasuki kamar mandi saat ia merasakan pelukan seseorang dari belakang.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri" ujar Jongin tepat di telinganya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Rasanya begitu menegangkan saat menyadari jika hanya ada Jongin dan dirinya di ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya di paksa berbalik menghadap lelaki itu,dan Jongin kembali memeluknya.

"Tubuhmu hangat"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rona kemerahan yang hadir di kedua pipinya karena gumaman Jongin barusan. Beberapa detik berlalu, Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu tentang...

"Jongin, bisakah aku melihat foto yang Rahee maksud?" Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika Jongin tersentak karena ucapannya. Lelaki itu berdehem, dan melonggarkan pelukannya demi melihat Kyungsoo.

"Emm.. soal itu..."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya dariku kan?" titah Kyungsoo, menyela Jongin. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dalam diam, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa melihatnya.. foto yang Rahee maksud ada di atas meja nakas. Lalu yang lainnya tersimpan rapi di lemari"

"Lainnya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk dan benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya, "Ya sudah aku mandi dulu, jangan merindukanku" Kyungsoo merasakan kecupan manis tersemat di pipi kanannya sebelum lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Kyungsoo memutar matanya seraya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jongin yang sangat jauh berbeda saat di kantor.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkali-kali melebarkan matanya setiap tangannya bergerak membuka lembaran album foto itu. Dia tidak menyangka ada begitu banyak foto dirinya yang Jongin simpan. Semuanya di ambil secara diam-diam. Ketika dia sedang membaca novel di salah satu cafe, memandangi handphone, menyelipkan rambutnya, tertawa, makan, merengut, bahkan ketika ia sedang mengambil selca juga ada fotonya.

Ia ingin tertawa tapi rasa terharunya lebih besar. Kyungsoo hanya tidak menyangka bos nya itu sudah lama mengamatinya.

"Hey!"

Kyungsoo ingin protes ketika album foto itu direbut dari tangannya, tapi Jongin segera mendorongnya untuk tiduran dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sudah jangan dilihat lagi" gumam Jongin di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Aku belum selesai melihatnya sampai habis"

"Aishh sudah ku bilang jangan, lebih baik masakkan aku sesuatu. Karena sekarang perutku benar-benar lapar"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan melepas pelukan suaminya. Astaga, dia berusaha menahan rona merah yang mulai terasa membakar di kedua pipinya karena menyebut Kai sebagai suami. "Emm.. baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Kau..."

"Kim Jongin!"

"Hehe... maaf"

Setelah masalah kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal pada suaminya, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasak nasi goreng kimchi.

"Bagaimana Rahee ketika pertama kali tinggal denganmu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk berkutat pada alat penggorengan. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang mengharuskan Rahee untuk tinggal bersamanya.

"Sangat pembangkang dan menyebalkan. Benar-benar susah di atur, sebenarnya sekarang pun begitu. Hanya kadarnya berkurang sedikit"

Kyungsoo terkikik sambil membawakan sepiring nasi goreng untuk suaminya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu waktu itu?" tanyanya setelah duduk di hadapan Jongin. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak makan?" ujarnya balik bertanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Jongin merengut. "Kau harus makan!"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Si Jongin pemaksa, kembali lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar"

Jongin menggeleng dan menyodorkan sesendok nasi di depan mulur Kyungsoo, "Aaaaa~" tidak ingin berdeba dengan Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut.

"Aku frustasi waktu itu." Kyungsoo memasang telinganya baik-baik ketika Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya, "Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengadu pada ibu, tapi ketika melihat Rahee sekal lagi... aku seperti melihat reinkarnasi dari kakakku"

"Kau sangat menyayanginya ya?" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku lebih menyayangimu". Kyungsoo bersemu mendengar rayuan dari suaminya, "Aihh,,, benar-benar Samchon yang jahat" balas Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan rasa tersipunya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhir ke mulutnya, "Rahee sering bilang seperti itu".

Kyungsoo tertawa untuk kesekian kali, ia meraih gelas dan piring kotor untuk di bawa ke westafel. Tapi sebelum ia berdiri, Jongin menahan tangannya. Wanita itu mendongak dengan menatap penuh tanya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya, tapi sebelum suaranya keluar bibir Jongin membungkamnya lebih dulu. Mereka bertahan beberapa menit dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang duduk dan Jongin menunduk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di pintu masuk dapur. Jongin berdehem dan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Ia menghela nafas sembari berbalik badan memandang Rahee yang tengah menatap polos ke arah mereka dengan boneka beruang dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Jongin tak suka.

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang enak". Sahutnya sambil mengangkat bahu, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Kyungsoo, "Apa Imo memasak sesuatu?" tanya Rahee berbinar.

Mendengar Rahee memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, gelenyar kebahagiaan merayap perlahan menyelimuti hati Kyungsoo. Astaga, dia merasa begitu lengkap di keluarga ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, dan anak itu dengan semangat mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Woaahh,, nasi goreng? Dengan kimchi?" Kyungsoo terkikik karena nada bicara Rahee yang menyiratkan keanehan dan kekaguman. "Iya, kau pasti belum pernah mencobanya kan?" lalu Kyungsoo mengambilkan piring kosong dan mengisinya dengan nasi goreng kimchi yang ia buat.

"Makanlah~" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Mmm! Heol! Ini enak sekali! _Seriuosly_ Imo! Ini benar-benar enak! Apa aku bisa memakannya setiap hari?"

Kyungsoo tak menyangka reaksi keponakan suaminya itu akan menjadi lebih dahsyat dari pada saat pertama kali ia mendengar pujian itu dari mulut Jongin. Ia tertawa dan mengusap sayang puncak kepala Rahee.

"Segelas susu cokelat?" tawar Kyungsoo disambut acungan jempol dari Rahee, " _Yes, please_ Imo~".

Sementara Kyungsoo berkutat kembali dengan gelas dan susu, Jongin memandang jengah pada keponakannya yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Merasa di pandang dengan tatapan tak suka, Rahee berhenti menyuapkan nasi dan balas menatap pamannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan mulut yang penuh. Jongin mendengus dan semakin mempertajam tatapannya. "Kau mengganggu kesenanganku!" desisnya di depan wajah remaja itu.

Rahee menghela nafasnya, berlagak seperti seorang dewasa yang bosan mendengar ocehan anak kecil. Jongin membelalak. Hey! Siapa yang anak kecil disini?

Anak itu memberi gesture pada Jongin untuk mendekat, lalu ia berbisik.

"Berbuat mesum itu tidak boleh di luar kamar! Ingatkan itu Samchon!"

"YAH!"

Kyungsoo buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan memandang kaget pada dua orang di meja makan itu. "Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Imo~ susuku" rengek Rahee, dan Kyungsoo segera memberikan segelas susu itu pada keponakannya. Lalu ia menatap Jongin, dan suaminya itu malah terdiam dengan pandangan kaget entah karena apa.

Yang ada di benak Jongin sekarang, dari mana keponakannya tau kalimat semacam itu?

* * *

 **.Because of Rahee**

* * *

Pagi menyingsing disertai kicauan burung dan hembusan angin yang melewati ventilasi jendela kamar. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya berada di dekapan sang suami. Kesenangan itu menjalar lagi ditubuhnya. Oh! Ini adalah pagi pertamanya sebagai status seorang Isteri dari Presdir Kim Corp.

Karna ini adalah pagi pertamanya, Kyungsoo akan membuktikan bahwa ia adalah Isteri yang baik untuk Kim Jongin. Jadi, Kyungsoo segera mendudukkan dirinya. Meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi,

Terdengar lenguhan panjang dari bibir penuh lelaki bernama Kim Jongin. Lelaki itu membuka matanya perlahan sambil membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman jenaka. Betapa senangnya Jongin karena paginya mulai sekarang akan terasa lebih indah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Jongin melirik jam di atas meja nakas. Masih ada satu jam sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Kemudian Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan tak menemukan isterinya disana.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Terdengar sahutan kecil dari kamar mandi. Jongin tergesa turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah gontai turut memasuki kamar mandi. Disana isterinya tengah membasuh wajah. Jongin tersenyum lagi, bahkan dari belakang seperti ini isterinya tetap terlihat cantik.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil handuk kecil dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Jongin berjalan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia meraih pinggang ramping itu dan memeluknya erat. "Astaga Tuan Kim! Cepat sikat gigimu dan mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan, oke?" ujar isterinya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin memasang wajah memelasnya, "Bantu aku~".

"Apa?"

Ia tersenyum dan menunjukkan giginya pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang, tapi senyuman geli tak luput dari bibir plumnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Kim. Kumur-kumur dulu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggelung tinggi rambutnya dengan asal. Dia melihat suaminya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. "Kau cantik!", mendengar pujian kesekian dari sang suami yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merona membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, "Aku tahu!" ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

.

.

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir kesana-kesana kemari dengan jemarinya yang lincah itu. Menu pagi ini, adalah pancake saus jeruk. Kyungsoo yakin suaminya dan Rahee akan menyukai ini. Semuanya sudah siap di atas meja, sembari menunggu suaminya dan Rahee turun dari kamar masing-masing.

Sapaan riang dari suara khas remaja menyapa telinganya lebih dulu.

"Pagi cantik!" balasnya seraya tersenyum manis pada Rahee.

"Pancake!" pekiknya senang dan duduk rapi di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Setelah Kyungsoo meletakkan jus jeruk terakhir di meja makan, ia mendengar langkah tergesa dari arah pintu dapur. Maniknya mendapati Jongin yang terburu-buru. Sebelumnya dirinya mengeluarkan kalimat pertanyaan, mulurnya lebih dulu terisi oleh bibir penuh Jongin. Astaga!

Rahee yang mendapati pemandangan pagi seperti di depan matanya hanya bisa menggeleng dan melanjutkan kegiatan memakan pancake di depannya. Samchonnya itu benar-benar!

"Kim!" Gertak Kyungsoo setelah Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ya Tuhan! Apa sekarang telinganya memerah?

Setelah insiden kemesuman yang dilakukan Jongin, mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang diselingi obrolan kecil antara Rahee dan Kyungsoo. Jongin heran, kenapa anak itu suka sekali berbicara hal-hal yang kecil pada Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelum ada Kyungsoo di rumah ini, dirinya dan Rahee akan selalu terlibat dalam keributan di pagi hari bahkan menjelang ingin tidur sekalipun.

Sarapan pagi mereka terlewati dengan tawa Kyungsoo dan Rahee, 2 malaikat kesayangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo memasangkan dasi abu-abu itu dengan telaten. Dan Jongin hanya menggumamkan kata 'Wow' ketika dia selesai.

"Kenapa?" Jongin memandangnya dengan takjub. "Aku tidak pernah memasang dasi serapi ini" ujarnya dengan cengiran malu. Kyungsoo tertawa sambil mengecup kedua pipi suaminya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama dimana Rahee yang sudah siap dengan tas sekolah di bahunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mencium gemas pipi Rahee yang sedikit lebih berisi dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali, hm?" anak itu hanya mampu tersipu malu karena mendengar pujian dari Kyungsoo.

"Rahee, masuk ke mobil lebih dulu!" mendengar perintah dari Samchonnya, Rahee segera berlari meninggalkan sepasang suami isteri itu di teras rumah mereka.

Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo, tangannya membawa pinggang ramping itu mendekat, lalu dikecupnya kening sang isteri, berlanjut mengecup kedua matanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya meraih bibir kesukaannya itu. Mereka sama-sama mengulas senyum di sela ciuman basah itu. Kyungsoo melenguh kaget ketika merasa sebelah _butt_ nya diremas kuat oleh jemari Kim Jongin.

Kim Sajangnim si Mesum!

"Malam ini, kumohon!" bisiknya tepat diatas bibir Kyungsoo setelah ciuman mereka berakhir dengan isapan panjang dari Jongin.

Wajahnya memanas dan lututnya berubah lembek seperti jelly. Tuhan! Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada bosnya yang mesum ini?

Jongin menyeringai kecil, kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya melayangkan kecupan seringan kapas di bibir isterinya (lagi).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/TBC(?)**

 **A/N :**

 _Ohayou~ Guess what?_

 _Fafa seneng banget karena pada akhirnya bisa publish squel ff ' **Because Of Rahee** ':* Hayooo, siapa yang miss sama Rahee? kkk~ fafa puas banget nget nget nget :v _  
_Ini fafa rampungin dalam sekali duduk loh, eaaaa:D_

 _Udah deh, fafa gak sabar mau liat respon kalian my honey readernim:*_

 _Semoga suka maapkeun kalo masih ada typo ya :3_

 _Saranghae,,,,,,,, *winkeu*_

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
